El Internado
by belenmaca3
Summary: Riku fue puesto en un internado desde que tiene memoria por sus padre y esta en su ultimo año para poder salir de ahí, espera que el año pase rápido para poder ser libre , pero la llegada de nuevos alumnos harán que tenga un año algo movido y sangriento. -Riku x Sora- -Axel x Roxas- -Vanitas x Ventus - (un capitulo especial de Terra x Ventus )
1. primer día ultimo año

**_Bueno es mi primera historia , xDDDD la idea de este fic se me vino de la nada un dia de escuela y aqui me tiene a punto de hacer una locura...(? emmm no se que mas decir ademas de que Kingdom hearts no me pertenece -lamentablemente por que si fuera mía yaoi habría de sobra- y es de Square Enix y disney._**

* * *

**_._**Parecía que sería un día normal en el internado, se levantarían temprano para lograr tomar un asiento en la cafetería, iría a todas sus clases y actividades y volvería al dormitorio para dormir y así seria hasta que pudiera cumplir 18 y salir de ese aburrido infierno del cual solo le quedaba un año

Así es riku un chico de 17 años estaba comenzando un nuevo año escolar en el internado el cual sus padres lo habían abandonado para poder sacarse un peso de encima y ser felices como los ricos que eran

El peliplateado estaba terminando de arreglarse el uniforme color gris de corbata roja -el cual no le agradaba-, para salir de su dormitorio su "exclusivo dormitorio" que por ser de buena familia y para que no fuera con reclamos a sus padres estos se le adelantaron para quedar en las mejores habitaciones del internado, un dormitorio solo para él , una cama de 2 plazas , un baño exclusivo sin contar que tenia agua caliente , básicamente no era un internado normal, si tenias dinero ,lo tenias todo, salió lentamente con dirección a la cafetería mientras pensaba en lo "hermoso que seria su primer dia de su ultimo año escolar"

Cuando llego a la cafetería claramente no había nadie claro se había levantado a las 6 de la mañana exclusivamente para no toparse con nadie , pero lo prefería así no le gustaba estar con los demás alumnos además de que sabía que llegarían más temprano de lo normal ya que era el primer día de clases , no por las clases claro, si no por los hermosos lazos llamados "amistad" algo que riku no tenia y la verdad le molestaba , pidió un desayuno simple , tostadas y jugo de naranja no tenía tiempo -en realidad si- ya que quería recorrer el campus e ir a pasear al bosque que rodeaba el internado al menos para hacer tiempo en lo que faltaría para que tocaran la campana.

Termino y salió de la cafetería caminando lentamente por los pasillos vacios y silenciosos , claramente podía escucha cada paso que daba ,estaba comenzando a pensar que debió quedarse dormido hasta más tarde incluso mejor no venir al fastidioso primer día de clases.

Abrió la puerta y una ráfaga de viento movió sus cabellos plateados, parecía que hoy sería un día nublado y frio, aun así no desistió de la idea de ir a pasear por el bosque porque le gustaban los días así y sería mucho mejor e interesante su paseo.

Camino por el césped de el patio de el internado, era grande alcanzaba para al menos 3000 alumnos y ninguno de esos alumnos le intereso alguna vez , era extraño que fuera tan antisocial aunque en su casa tampoco fue tan cariñoso lo poco que logro ver a sus padre se podía contar con días y quizás horas … cuantas serian? unas 13 horas que vio a sus padres en sus primeros días de nacimientos luego de eso fue lanzado ahí a su suerte? No sabia , no le importaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta que se había adentrado demasiado en el bosque , comenzó a sentirse relajado le gustaba la sensación de tranquilidad que le daba ese lugar y lo conocía perfectamente o eso creía, siguió caminando hasta toparse con una casa que jamás en sus años de internado había vista hasta ahora , era grande ,tenía 2 pisos paredes de ladrillos pintadas de blancos y a lo largo del segundo piso una terraza con un juego de sillas y una mesa redonda , era una casa bonita.

-Desde cuando…..-

No pudo terminar su frase ya que escucho el sonido de la campana y tuvo que devolverse , aunque claramente volveria a averiguar de esa casa, camino lo mas rápido posible , la razón ni el la sabia, posiblemente tenía miedo….. No.. Ni él creía eso , era un mal presentimiento de lo que podía suceder desde hoy en adelante .

Cuando llego de nuevo al patio de el internado vio montones de grupos de alumnos hablando, gritando, riendo felices ya le era desagradable el ambiente y prefirió seguir caminando hasta entrar e ir a la sala que le tocaría este año, entro y se sentó en la esquina derecha de la sala a mirar por la ventana mientras esperaba a que llegara el profesor .

Se dio cuenta que ni habían caras nuevas , los mismos chicos de siempre , era aburrido quizás su presentimiento le había jugado en contra por primera vez y eso era extraño el era de los que presentía algo y se hacía realidad fuera malo o el profesor llego los saludo y les dijo que tomaran asiento, estaba seguro que no prestaría mucha atención , era la asignatura de matemáticas y para el matemáticas era lo mas simple del universo a pesar de no tomar atención, le iba bien.

le extraño que el profesor no comenzara la clase enseguida al contrario, cuando se paro frente la clase se toco el puente de la nariz y puso la cara de como si ya llevaran al menos 2 semestres y todos hayan reprobado su asignatura menos el.

-Eh… bueno alumnos hoy tenemos 2 alumnos nuevos de intercambio desde Alemania , chicos pueden pasar.-

El primero en entrar fue un chico moreno , piel blanca, bajito para su edad, de ojos azules profundos tan profundos que cautivaron al peliplateado enseguida dejándolo hipnotizado había que admitir que el uniforme le quedaba bien para lo gris que era, y el segundo era rubio más alto en unos 10 centímetros al castaño con sus mismos ojos profundos se podía perfectamente decir que eran hermanos incluso mellizos quizás su presentimiento estaba en lo correcto.

-M-me llamo Sora Winkendortk-

Dijo algo apenado mirando al piso entrelazando sus dedos y mirando de reojo a lo que parecía ser su hermano más relajado para que siguiera hablando porque el castaño en cualquier momento se desmayaba de la vergüenza el "mayor" al captar esto le hizo una pequeña sonrisa y prosiguió a presentarse .

-Yo soy Ventus Winkendortk , un placer conocerlos-

Riku pudo sentir un aura de alegría que comenzaban a soltar sus compañeros con cosas como _"no crees que son lindos_" o " _se nota que son simpáticos acerquémonos en el receso a ellos!_"

El por su parte no le veía nada de bueno a esa situación de hecho creía que su mal presentimiento venia por la llegada de estos 2 asi que lo mejor seria alejarse y no hacer contacto con ellos, luego de la presentación por parte de los 2 chicos y todos los cuchicheos por parte de los alumnos el profesor los hizo callar para poder seguir hablando y comenzar su clase.

-bueno chicos deben sentarse, sora hay un puesto desocupado al fondo a la derecha junto a Aigner , y ventus hay uno delante de el-

Vaya suerte la suya! intenta no hacer contacto con los nuevos y el profesor se los pone en frente de sus narices debería agradecérselo después de clases , el moreno paso a su lado y lo miro dándole una sonrisa que hizo que riku se petrificara luego miro delante de el , el rubio lo había quedado mirando con una mirada de "_te tengo en la vista , ni se te ocurra pensar en que le puedes hacer algo_", ya le daba miedo el hecho de que solo lo estuvieran intimidando con la mirada y que no hubiera hecho nada aun.

La clase en la que estaban era matemáticas , fácil , para el genio riku el mejor de la clase en esa materia , sora por su parte no era bueno en ninguna materia por lo cual riku lo tuvo que ayudar , sin contar que tenían que compartir el mismo libro.

-Riku tu eres bueno en matemáticas cierto?-

Le parecía algo extraño que el moreno solo por compartir un libro ya tuviera tanta confianza para hablar con el , nadie lo hacia, al parecer le tenían miedo , menos el ojiazul que no parecía temerle a su mirada, se observaron por unos minutos , riku quedo intacto al sentir la mirada del chico parecía como lograra amarrarlo a el sin quererlo , se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que sintió un aura algo maligna venir de en frente de ellos , después de esto prefirió desviar la mirada a otro lado pero sin dejar de hablarle a su acompañante.

-eh? Así es porque?

-Es que tengo problemas para entender….-

-yo te ayudo-

-gracias!-

-entonces.. que no entiendes?-

-todo…-

Sabía que explicarle al chico sería complicado pero no le desagradaba la idea ya que le acomodaba hablar con él , luego estar explicándole alrededor de 30 minutos un problema y de estar ignorando las miradas de ventus , sora logro comprender que no era un problema tan complicado, cuando terminaron de hacerlos 15 problemas que les había dado el profesor , tocaron para el receso.

-bien creo que….. Logre explicarte -

-lo siento….-

-porque te disculpas?-

-por ser poco menos una molestia-

-no te preocupes-

El día transcurrió rápido con las explicaciones que le tenía que dar a sora de vez en cuando , las miradas de hermano sobreprotector por parte de ventus en contra de el y lo rápido que se pasó los recesos con las conversaciones que forzaba sora con el , se nota que quería ser su amigo,algo de lo cual el peliplateado no estaba seguro por lo irónico que sonaba, no quería ser su amigo al principio pero ahora no tenia problemas en serlo,y así mantuvo su pensamiento hasta que tocaron el timbre para la hora del almuerzo .

Cuando llego esta hora riku se levantó con dirección a el bosque en donde vio esa extraña casa, no le importaba saltarse la última materia por averiguar que podría encontrar ahí, eran más o menos las dos de la tarde y ya todos los alumnos habían entrado a clases, para riku no era difícil escabullirse por el patio del internado podría perfectamente pasar por el medio de todo el campus sin ser notado pero eso no era necesario solo debía usar una de las salidas del ala izquierda del lugar.

No recordaba muy bien por donde era el camino, a pesar de que estar siempre allí no iba con la intención de buscar algo si no para relajarse , asi que estaba medio desorientado en cuanto a el camino que tenía que seguir para llegar a la dichosa casa.

Luego de estar alrededor de 2 horas dando vueltas por el bosque encontró la casa, jamás creyó demorarse tanto si en la mañana no le había costado ni 15 minutos , se quedó contemplándola , con el paso del dia se había despejado el cielo que en la mañana estaba nublado dejando a la vista mejor la casa, pero lo que le llamaba la atención no era como era la casa si no ¿quien vivía en ella?, ¿de hace cuanto que estaba ahí? ¿Por qué era primera vez que la veía?

Demasiadas preguntas que daban vuelta en su cabeza y no entendía él porque tenía la excesiva necesidad de saber de quién era como si inconscientemente estuviera atraído por alguna razón .

-veo que buscas algo, dime..¿ te puedo ayudar?-

-¿eh?-

* * *

_**U-U espero con todo mi corazón haberlos dejado con dudas - sobre quien es... el primer capitulo lo hice bastante cortito pero la inspiración de un capitulo inicio ya no me daba para mas ;_; **_


	2. primer contacto

**_Bo0t1: C: Pao sabia que comentarías una porquería como lo que me dijiste pero algo es algo xD_**

**_EriMegumi: ;-; yo crei que nadie iba a leer mi Fic ademas de mis amigas, gracias por escribir y si,es algo traumante el hecho de que vaya a hacer un Trío , pero sera así, primero habrá un lemon VanVan luego sera un TerraVen y luego habrá un lemon de los 3 juntos pero terra siempre peleando con vanitas el odio mutuo entre ellos sera eterno xD _**

**_GatoChocapic666 : sabi que a ti y a la pao no debería contestarles pero lo hago para rellenar fic...(? xD_**

**_pues aqui va el segundo capitulo (?:_**

* * *

-Te pregunte si es que te puedo ayudar en algo!?-

Cuando Riku capto de donde venia la voz, dirigió su mirada a una de las ramas del árbol en el cual estaba apoyado, logro ver una figura, su rostro no pudo lograr ver ya que hacia contraste con la luz del sol, cuando el chico misterioso capto esto se bajo del árbol quedando en frente del peliplateado.

-te pregunte de que si necesitabas ayuda porque no puede ser que te pierdas dos veces en el mismo día y llegues a donde mismo.-

Riku se dio cuenta el tono de enojo del chico pero prefirió ignorarlo e ir directo al punto. Preguntarle si él vivía ahí o conocía a quienes lo hacían porque le estaba molestando el hecho de que se estuviera obsesionando con el tema de la casa y estaba seguro que no podría dormir sin sacarse esa molestia de tema.

-Tenia la curiosidad de quien vivía en esa casa hay algo que me atrae-

Estaba claro lo dijo sin rodeos para salir lo mas pronto posible, su instinto le decía que algo no saldría bien de este momento.

-quienes? entonces no creo que te pueda ayudar, pero puede que tú me ayudes a mi -

el chico misterioso le dio una risa algo macabra que hizo que riku se estremeciera su mejor opción en ese minuto era correr, no porque tenía miedo, porque no lo tenía sino porque sabía que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir iba a ser realmente malo.

Antes de que Riku pudiera moverse, el chico misterioso lo dejo paralizado en el suelo sin posibilidades de escapar, no sabía que haría con él y esperaba un milagro. Cuando pudo mover un poco su cabeza para mirar al otro se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos y estaba mostrando sus colmillos, no captaba que estaba pasando , solo que sería su fin seguro .

-¡ESPERA VANITAS!-

-o-

No podía creer que lo hubieran dejado en distinta clase que a sus hermanos, no le agradaba estar cerca de los humanos le costaba controlar sus ganas de morderlos, así es, Roxas el hermano medio de los winkendortk, quienes escondían el secreto de ser vampiros ,estaba en el peor momento posible de sus años de vida, tenía que presentarse frente a muchos humanos a los cuales no tomara en cuenta hasta que el año acabe.

No le agradaba la idea de haberse escapado de casa, pero el bien de Ventus y de Sora, tuvieron que hacerlo, Ventus por ser el mayor tenía que hacerse cargo de la familia y Sora era el menor por lo cual podían hacer lo que quisiesen con el por su parte no era nada importante dentro de la familia por ser el hermano del al medio.

El profesor lo presento ya que él no estaba tomando en cuenta que estaba en frente de la clase ignorando a los 40 alumnos sentados esperando a que dijera algo, algo que no hizo ,luego paso a sentarse en uno de los últimos asientos del salón con vista hacia afuera y ahi quedo mirando al cielo tan pacifico, tan tranquilo , con nubes sobre este, a pesar de que no le gustaba el día para salir y prefería dormir y salir en la noche a comer a él le encantaba el azul del cielo tan puro y brillante.

Paso todo el día pensando en eso sin tomar atención a lo que sucedía en frente en muchas materias le preguntaban cosas y el no las contestaba por estar en su mundo y así fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que se junto con Ventus y Sora.

-Wuaa aquí es muy divertido ¿no crees Roxas?

-No se sora hoy no he tomado nada en cuenta sabes cómo me pongo con el contacto de los humanos-

- Roxas será mejor que después del cambio para la última materia te vayas a casa, estoy seguro que no soportaras estar más –

-Ventus , tú me obligaste a venir por mi me quedo en casa-

-Lo hago para que te acostumbres, no sabemos cuánto estaremos aquí –

-Está bien ya entendí… aunque ahora no hay nada que tengamos que hacer, nuestro almuerzo es en la noche.-

Y asi se quedaron la hora del almuerzo, conversando de lo cuanto que habían pasado en sus años de vida de vampiros, siempre se contaban lo mismo pero eso les divertía y les alegraba el rato, a pesar de que nunca nombraban a sus padre en los temas.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo termino los 3 volvieron a clases, roxas por su parte volvió a hacer lo que había hecho las clases pasadas, no tomar en cuanta a nadie ni nada y mirar por la ventana.

Un ruido hizo que fuera sacado de sus pensamientos, giro su cabeza a la entrada y vio como por esta pasaba un chico de cabello rojos como si no estuvieran en medio de la clase , todos los chicos se quedaron mirándolo y el profesor ni se dio vuelta , sabia quien era.

Cuando tomo asiento todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo hasta el profesor, el rubio quedo con cara de "que les pasa, acaba de entrar un tipo en medio de la clase y nadie le dijo algo?" luego dirigió su mirada al chico y lo quedo mirando hasta que este le devolvió la mirada.

Se quedaron así, intentando saber que pensaban el uno del otro intentado descifrar algunas muecas que se daban de vez en cuando hasta que el pelirrojo no lo soporto mas y comenzó a hablar.

-Eres nuevo ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Que te importa puerco espín-

- hoho~ el niñito con cara de niña es algo rudo pero está bien, mi nombre es axel ¿lo captas?

-Si, si lo capto-

-¿no me vas a decir el tuyo?-

-"_ay que molesto"- _pensó el rubio para luego seguir y terminar de una buena vez la conversación –Roxas… mi nombre es Roxas.-

-Es un lindo nombre, Roxas-

El rubio se sorprendió cuando le dijo eso quedando estático y un leve sonrojo color rosa apareció en sus mejillas, nadie nunca le había dicho que su nombre era lindo y jamás pensó que eso sucedería siempre el de los nombres lindos eran Sora y Ventus.

Axel al percatarse de que Roxas no se movía se preocupo un poco, así que se acerco a él y lo movió un poco del brazo para que despertara. Gran error, en un dos por tres el rubio se levanto de su asiento e inconscientemente se lanzo encima del pelirrojo, votándolo al suelo y dejándolo inmovilizado, este no reacciono hasta darse cuenta que nadie se movía y que el rubio tenía los ojos rojos, parecía estar en problemas.

-E-espera no te volveré a molestar ¿s-si?

Roxas por su parte hizo caso omiso a lo que el otro le decía, parecía estar poseído.

Lentamente fue acercándose al cuello del pelirrojo, Axel no podía moverse, no creía que pudiera hacerlo, seria mordido al parecer por el nuevo y lo más seguro es que lo mataría sin antes arreglar todo lo que había arruinado alguna vez.

-¡Espera Roxas, cálmate!-

Axel se sintió totalmente alegrado al darse cuenta que le estaban sacando al rubio de encima, cuando se reincorporo a lo que estaba sucedido se dio cuenta que nadie se movía pero que todos los estaban mirando era bastante extraño, volvió su mirada a roxas, estaba siendo inmovilizado por, un chico rubio que lo estaba sosteniendo, y por otro castaño que lo estaba mirando fijamente luego de algunos segundo roxas cayo dormido en los brazos del otro rubio.

-no creí que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera por estar solo un día con humanos, Sora llévalo a casa yo me encargo de arreglar lo que sucedió -

-Ehh! Pero yo no me lo puedo como lo llevo!?-

-esto…-

El pelirrojo estaba completamente confundido que había acabado de suceder? Que fue lo que paso? No tenía no la más mínima pisca de idea, pero tenía curiosidad en lo que se acababa de meter.

Sora miraba al pelirrojo algo asustado mientras sostenía a Roxas que el rubio le había entregado hace algunos segundos para levantarse y llegar hasta Axel y mirarlo.

-así que tú fuiste el causante de que Roxas reaccionara así, no sé qué hiciste pero fue un gran trabajo para hacerlo perder el control, pero ten por seguro que no recordaras nada-Luego de esto se acerco a Axel encontrándose con los ojos de este para luego volver sus ojos rojos, Ventus tenía la habilidad de borrar la memoria de quien quisiera ¿pero el efecto en Axel?

Ninguno, parecía ser que el pelirrojo era inmune a los poderes del rubio algo que dejo atónito a Ventus.

-Como es que…-

-Ventus que sucede?-dijo preocupado Sora

-Mis poderes no lo afectan… lo que me faltaba…. Un inmune-

-¿Qué?... ¿uno aquí?-

-Disculpen… creo que me estoy saltando detalles de algo que siquiera me han explicado…-

-Tch, desde que hemos llegado aquí he comenzado a ser un amargado mandón –se dijo a si mismo- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Axel…. Axel Munzenmayer –

-Está bien, Axel si ayudas a Sora a llevar a Roxas te explico todo lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro….-

Después de esto, Axel tomo a caballito a Roxas y salió por la puerta junto con Sora , seguido esto el efecto del poder de Roxas se termino y pudieron escuchar como la clase comenzaba a hablar denuevo .

Caminaron sin decir nada hasta que entraron al bosque, Sora parecía despreocupado al lado de Axel como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida, axel por su parte además de confundido se sentía mareado por la situación y le estaba pareciendo incomodo el silencio entre él y el castaño.

-Y…. entonces¿ ustedes son..?-

-Vampiros –dijo en un tono feliz sora haciendo que el pelirrojo se detuviera- ¿eh? Porque te detienes?-

-¿No vas a morderme?-

-Yo no te puedo morder –

-¿y por qué no?-

-porque yo no acostumbro a morder a la gente, no soy de los que por ver humanos pierde el control como Roxas , por cierto… ¿Qué le hiciste para que se pusiera asi?-

-No le hice nada, estábamos hablando y él se quedo mirándome extraño y luego lo moví un poco para sacarlo de sus pensamientos-

- ¿¡hiciste contacto con él!? ¡Todo tiene sentido!-

-¿Eh? ¿Sentido de que? –

-Lo que sucede es que Roxas no puede controlar su sed por la sangre, la verdad es que no se el porque creo que Ven sabe pero yo por ser el menor nunca me entero de lo que sucede a mi alrededor -

Luego de terminar de hablar miro al pelirrojo e hizo un puchero gracioso que le saco una pequeña carcajada a Axel y siguieron caminando, no parecía correr peligro con ellos, aunque tenía dudas de lo que había sucedido hace algunos instantes y le preguntaría otra vez al castaño pero esta vez aun caminando-

-Po cierto, todos se habían quedado quietos cuando sucedió esto… ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

-Ese es el poder de Roxas, el puede detener el tiempo excepto para los que estén involucrados en lo que él desea, el mío es hacer dormir a los demás y el de ventus es remplazar las memorias por otras, por eso se quedo para cambiar los recuerdos de lo que sucedió antes de que todo se parara, aunque creo que no fue nada ¿cierto?-

-Sí, solo estábamos conversando y paso lo que ya te dije-

-entonces Ventus solo remplazara las memorias para asegurar que nadie siquiera los haya visto cuando Roxas se te tiro encima, ah! Ya estamos llegando!-

Cuando estaban pasando por los matorrales, Sora logro visualizar 2 figuras a un lado de la casa,se había hecho ya de noche y podía verlos pero por lo lejos no logro ver quiénes eran exactamente , por precaución se acerco a ver quién era , le parecía extraño , la casa estaba muy bien escondida como para que alguien la encontrara, cuando logro captar bien quien era entro en pánico y reacciono lo más rápido posible.

-¡ESPERA VANITAS!-

-o-

No podía saber cómo es que Riku había llegado ahí, lo que si sabía que tenía que hacer era impedir que Vanitas le hiciera algo aunque no debiera importarle, era riku , y sentía la necesidad de que no lo hirieran.

Sacando un poco de fuerza hizo que la tierra se trisara un poco, ahuyentando a Vanitas haciendo que soltara a riku.

-Que te pasa sora!? Era mi comida del día!?-

-Van! Si muerdes a alguien Ven se dará cuenta de que estas aquí y volverá a escapar!-

Asi es, lo sentía por Ventus, pero tuvo que usar "esa" situación para poder sacar a riku de ahí, y lo logro, el pelinegro hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego se fue alejando poco a poco hasta llegar al bosque y desaparecer entre la oscuridad de este, Sora fue a ver a riku arrodillándose en frente de y tomándolo en sus brazos.

-¿enserio esto ya me parece más confuso cuantos de ustedes hay? ¿Y que hace riku aquí?

-¿Conoces a Riku?

-¿No conocerlo?, ese tipo es popular en el internado por ser un amargado y por ser popular con las chicas a pesar de que las trata horrible, además nos conocimos hace 2 años por unos asuntos-

-Oye sigo despierto…-dijo el peliplateado mirándolo –

-Riku… lo siento pero será mejor hacerte dormir para antes de que llegue Ventus-

En ese instante lo miro a los ojos activando su poder, haciendo dormir a riku, no quería que Ventus viera Riku ahí, en ese estado, porque preguntaría que le sucedió y eso significaba tener que delatar a Vanitas y no podía hacerle eso.

-Axel, la puesta es abierta, sube las escaleras, y la habitación de roxas es la ultima a la derecha, después de dejarlo ahí ¿me puedes ayudar con riku?-

-Claro, espérame 5 minutos-

-Gracias-

No sabía cuánto tendría que esconder a Riku, no quería despertarlo, ¿Qué pasaría si ya no le quería a hablar? No podría pedirle a Ventus que cambiara sus recuerdos le preguntaría el porqué y expondría a la luz a Van, no podía escapar, no tenía ya donde y no quería perderlo, había desarrollado un extraño sentimiento hacia el otro chico, sentía como si se llegaba a alejar moriría a pesar de su inmortalidad.

De repente sintió una mano en su hombro, era el pelirrojo que llego para ayudarlo, Axel llevo a caballito a Riku el moreno por si parte iba al lado de el con una cara de preocupación, enserio no sabía qué hacer se sentía frustrado en ese momento, el pelirrojo al darse cuenta intento poner un tema para distraerlo en la caminata a la habitación del moreno.

-dime Sora, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Yo?... 416 ¿por qué la pregunta?

-espera… y Roxas ¿es mayor o no ?

-Sí, pero él no tiene tanto de diferencia, el tiene 423-

-…..-

-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Bueno pues teniendo en cuenta que son vampiros ¿no debería ser tanto o no..?

-Sí, creo… ahora que lo pienso te lo tomaste con bastante calma este problemas-

-No, lo que sucede es que aun no salgo del trance en el que me quede, creo que debe ser eso-

-Hahaha… yo creo que eres demasiado libre de pensamiento y es por eso que te da algo asi como que lo mismo esto-

-puede que sí y puede que no, ¿quién sabe?-

Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras, Sora camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la penúltima puerta del pasillo, cuando la abrió, ambos entraron y dejaron a Riku en la cama, era una habitación bastante antigua y grande la cama era con dosel de color carmesí y era mucha más grande que una de 2 plazas, con sabanas de igual color rojo carmesí que iban con el piso tapizado con una alfombra un poco más oscura que las sabanas 2 veladores a cada lado y una mesa y una silla en el centro de la habitación.

Axel acto seguido de dejar a Riku ahí, salió de la habitación dejando a los chicos solos, sora se sentó al borde de su cama, no entendí que es lo que el peliplateado creaba en el si solo lo conocía desde hoy en la mañana, ya no entendía nada.

-Riku….-

Poco a poco fue acercándose al rostro del otro, por mero impulso, sentía que debía hacerlo, creía necesitar algo, hasta darse cuenta al punto en el cual había llegado, estaba haciendo algo que jamás creyó, estaba acercando su boca al cuello del otro , quería detenerse el jamas había querido morder a alguien pero este momento era distinto, necesitaba morderlo.

* * *

**_ Ahí es segundo capitulo ta-da~! espero que les guste intente hacerlo mas largo que el anterior, este tiene casi 3000 palabras :c me esforze, y tengo sueñito, pero ALGUIEN quería que lo subiera antes así que decidí subirlo y van a ser las 00:00 de la noche._**

**_nada mas que reclamar así que._**

**_Adios intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible el tercer capitulo! ~('-'~) _**


	3. Sorpresas

_**Pues bien xD intente hace esto muchooo mas largo y mi intento fue llegar a las 8 paginas en word con 3.619 palabras U_U fue mi mejor esfuerzo intento que las cosas no pasen tan rapido pero AAAAAHHH no puedo ;-; lo siento, ahora los rewiews:**_

_**Fueron solo 2 y los dos de la misma persona que me ayuda a crear la historia xDDD osea ella es la que poco menos me hostiga para que lo haga, es mi editora...(?) pues bien si me vuelve a insultar como lo hizo la voy a golpear :C voy a ir a su casa a hacerlo xD **_

_**ENTONCES ! ENJOY!**_

* * *

¿Que debía hacer?, Controlarse y no intentar morder a su compañero que se sentaba en el banquillo de al lado, que había conocido de hace menos de 10 horas y que su primo vanitas, casi muerde. Si, debía controlarse y no morderlo, quizás no lo lograría, lo mordería y este lo odiaría de por vida si es que sobrevivía de ser mordido o algo pasaría y no lo mordería.

Muchas cosas estaban pasando por su mente, hasta el punto de quedar en blanco, como era posible que no se pudiera controlar, ¿¡qué clase de vampiro era!? Estaba seguro que esto le pasaba por no haber comido ya en una semana y haber sentido el olor a la sangre que hace 2 días habían tomado Ven y Roxas mientras él se controlaba de no tomarla, no debió haber creído que duraría un mes sin tomar sangre, fue un gran error

Gracias al cielo, a los demonios, y a todo lo que un vampiro puede aprender a creer en los años de inmortalidad su deseo fue cumplido y la puerta de su habitación fue abierta, de una forma brutal y poco común por una chica de cabellos cortos y azules, que hacían juego con sus ojos aguamarina. La chica iba vestida con unos shorts azules y sus calcetas llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas unas botas negras hasta debajo de las rodillas y una camisa de botones color azul rey, sin hombros y con mangas anchas. (Discúlpenme a mí y mi obsesión con el azul :c)

-En donde esta mi hermoso Primo-hermano favorito~!-

-Aqua!, pero que…-

-AH~ Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo y quise venir a visitarlos y creo que te interrumpo justo en tu hora de almuerzo, pero es raro de ti sora, tu no muerdes a los humanos-

-No, bueno, es que… amm…. Dejando esto de lado…. Como es que nos encontraste?-

- es una larga historia, lo hablaremos después cuando Ven llegue mientras porque no intentas despertar a Roxas? No creo que intente morder al otro chico otra vez-

Sabía que su prima-hermana era mágica pero no hasta el punto de saber todo lo que sucedía sin siquiera que se lo contaran, eso daba miedo a veces, Sora creía que las mujeres de su familia había que tratarlas bien no por ser mujeres simplemente, porque todas daban demasiado miedo pero por sobretodo Aqua , aunque en realidad no le tenía miedo, sentía un profundo cariño y respeto por esta, ella sabía mucho, es como si les tuviera una cámara a cada uno en la mente y supiera que hacen a cada momento.

-Sora?-

Escuchar su nombre lo saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto de la cama, y miro a Riku una última vez, ya tenía en claro que la próxima vez que intentara algo, no correría con la misma suerte de que Aqua o alguien más llegar a ayudarlo como en esta ocasión. Saliendo con dirección al cuarto de al lado, la ojimarina iba bastante feliz de poder ver a los chicos de nuevo. Aunque no iba con buenas noticias el hecho de su llegada siempre era para ayudar cuando los malos momentos lleguen, aunque en esta ocasión sería algo mucho peor lo cual preferiría que no ocurriese.

Llegaron a la habitación de Roxas y el moreno toco la puerta para seguidamente abrirla y entrar acercándose a la cama, axel estaba apoyado en el marco de la gran ventana a un lado de la cama en el cual el rubio descansaba, cuando noto la presencia de los otros 2 se dio vuelta y se les acerco.

-Sucedió algo?-

-la verdad es que no sé muy bien, Aqua me trajo para despertar a Roxas…. O eso creo…-

-Aqua?-el pelirrojo miro a la chica y esta le dio una sonrisa-ah…Un gusto me llamo-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que esta lo interrumpió.

-Axel munzenmayer, eres el compañero de banquillo de al lado de rox, al perecer escondes muchas cosas y… Además eres un inmune, al perecer…-

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados mirándola, quizás se pasó un poco al decir todo eso del pelirrojo pero a veces no controlaba todo lo que decía al momento de saberlo y eso era un serio problema de ella.

-como es que..?- volvió a ser interrumpido.

-la habilidad de Aqua al igual que la de Ven, tiene que ver con los recuerdos a diferencia que ella los lee desde tu mente incluso los que no recuerdas, Ven solo puede cambiar los recuerdos que sucedieron en el instante oh hace menos de 30 minutos oh eso creo no los usa muy a menudo , el poder de aqua puede sonar inútil, pero no lo es si sabes usarlo lo suficientemente bien y puedes usarlo para romper tu mente hasta el punto de dejarte con problemas oh simplemente suicidarte.-

-Sora me haces sonar como una maniática sadomasoquista-

-He he Lo siento…-

-pero volvamos al porque estoy aquí, pero para eso necesito a Rox, pero tampoco podremos despertarlo aun.-

-Porque?-preguntaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo-

-Como que porque!? Sora no has comido en una semana! Y solo tú puedes despertar a quienes has puesto a dormir, además hace unos minutos casi pierdes el control!-

-Que recién que!? Sora dijiste que no mordías humanos!_

-Soy un maldito vampiro! Debo comer de una u otra forma y aunque jamás he mordido a alguien y Ven haya tenido que traerme la sangre desde hace mas de 400 años debo tener mi primera vez! Así no claro, esta pero debo tenerla! –

La habitación quedo en silencio por unos minutos , Aqua y Axel quedaron mirando al chico que hace poco se había alterado, tenía las mejillas algo rosadas, los puños apretados y su respiración era agitada. Cuando pudo reponerse puso su mano en su pecho y respiro hondo.

-Bien… creo que estoy mejor, Aqua nos fuimos del tema, podría seguir?-dijo algo irritado.

-Claro, así no tenemos que volver a verte gritarnos, ay la pubertad te está afectando demás-

-Bueno volviendo al tema, que deben hacer para despertar a Roxy?-

-¿Roxy? Axel, ya le pusiste sobre nombre a Roxas- Le pregunto incrédulo en moreno

-Nahh , se me acaba de venir a la mente... ¿tú crees que se enoje?-

-La verdad es que creo que el problema será otro…-

-¿otro problema? De que hablas Sora?-

-Creo que te enteraras de lo que hablo más tarde, ahora deberías seguir con esto, enserio nos hemos desviado mucho-

Volvieron sus miradas a la peliazul que estaba mirando a roxas, estaba pensando en cómo hacer para que sora se pudiera alimentar sin salir a morder, porque sabía que Ventus se daría cuenta, además sora no podría morder solo, pero algo se le vino a la mente y miro a los chicos.

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito que ambos estén de acuerdo ambos-

-Aqua por favor detén los rodeos que me siento desesperado desde ya hace un rato-

-Ya, ya, está bien, Axel estarías dispuesto a dar un poco de tu sangre a Sora?-

-¿Eh?-

Ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, para luego quedarse mirando, Axel por su parte no tenia problemas y aunque había dicho que "confiaba" un poco en ellos, sora había perdido el control y nunca antes había mordido a alguien, era normal que desconfiara.

Sora por su parte estaba muerto de hambre, pero no quería hacerle daño a Axel como casi lo hace con Riku, aunque perder el control no exactamente…. Solo quiso probar un poco de su sangre…. Quizás si estaba muerto de hambre, pero Axel es Axel, Sora estaba seguro que este lo ayudaría mucho de aquí en adelante.

-Está bien , que debo hacer?-

-E-espera Axel! Estas seguro?-

-No me hagas arrepentirme, Sora ya me caíste bien y te ayudare en lo que pueda, aunque creo que ayudar a un vampiro es casi imposible, pero lo intentare incluso si es darte un poco de sangre, señorita perfecta ¿qué hago?-

Aqua saco un alfiler, agarro la mano de Axel y le enterró la punta en su dedo índice, poco a poco comenzó a salir una bolita de sangre para luego desbordarse cayendo al suelo. Cuando Axel miro a Sora puedo darse cuenta como los ojos de este estaban rojos, al parecer si tenía hambre y tenía valor como para no comer en una semana, por su parte no podría estar ni 4 horas sin comer alguna cosa solo de ansioso.

Decidió hacerle menos pesado el trabajo al moreno y de un movimiento le puso su dedo en la boca le estaba irritando un poco verlo ahí sin hacer nada dejando su sangre caer. Sora luego de darse cuenta que la sangre estaba dentro de su boca, comenzó a succionar con delicadeza, Axel por su parte estaba mirando a otro lado, no quería ver la cara del chico quitándole su sangre sobre todo porque ya lo encontraba lindo con tan solo sonreír y el tenia que admitir que era un pervertido así que prefería no verlo y no pasar una película en su mente que jamás sucedería.

Sora tenia las mejillas rojas, la sangre de Axel era diferente a la que había probado antes, quizás podría ser porque era un inmune, su sangre, era especial, dulce pero no lo suficiente como para hostigar, un poco amarga pero no lo suficiente como para desagradar era como en un punto perfecto, se separo dejándolos unidos por un hilito de saliva.

-Ah… lo siento, espera un poco-

Enserio estaba un poco asustado por lo que había hecho, por primera vez hacia contacto con piel para poder tomar sangre, saco un pañuelo color blanco con un bordado rojo carmesí en la parte de debajo de este. Comenzó a limpiar el dedo de Axel con cuidado, sus manos temblaban, era torpe desde siempre pero en esta ocasión era distinto.

Axel por su parte estaba bastante tranquilo, le parecía tierno que el chico se preocupara tanto solo por un poco de sangre, pero su mente ahora estaba en otro lado, despertar al rubio, quería respuestas sobre lo que había sucedido aunque ya le habían explicado las razones no se sentía conforme con la respuestas o al menos quería escucharlas venir del otro chico.

-Bien, enserio esto me pareció eterno y eso que soy un vampiro con 518 años hagamos esto rápido que Ven está a punto de llegar y necesito hablar con los Tres-

-Hablar? Qué cosa?-

-Sora no sea impaciente y despierta a Rox para que puedas sabes-

El chico la quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y preguntándose en su mente "y esta que está planeando…" cuando se trataba de ella podía ser algo muy extremo algo así como salir de compras o hacer los deberes de la casa, la verdad es que estaba intentando engañarse creyendo que era algo así, pero en su interior bien en el fondo, sabía que todo era más serio y peor, sabía que podría comenzar una pesadilla en el momento en que les contara lo que debía decir.

Quedo frente a Roxas y poco a poco comenzó a acercar su frente con al del otro era distinto hacerlo dormir a despertarlo, ya que estaba con los ojos cerrados, despertarlos era más complicado, debía concentrar su poder en el sistema nervioso para generar choques y poder despertarlo.

Roxas comenzó a abrir los ojos y sora se comenzó a apartar para luego pararse al lado de aqua y mirar a el rubio con una radiante sonrisa se sentía feliz de verlo, a pesar de que lo había visto hace unas pocas horas.

Para sora tanto Roxas como Ventus eran un ejemplo a seguir para el eran los mejores familiares junto con Aqua y en parte Vanitas, a diferencia que vanitas tenía problemas estaba algo loco, pero aun así lo quería, el era más especial por no ser un hijo legitimo y aun asi todos lo querían.

Roxas se sentó en la cama con una mano en su frente, estaba intentando darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y de lo que había sucedido, comenzó a pasar sus miradas por cada uno de los chicos hasta llegar a Axel, lo quedo mirando como si fuera el horizonte o simplemente como si no hubiera nada solo se perdió en los ojos de este, cuando logro recordar todo lo que hizo se puso completamente rojo y se escondió debajo de las sabanas.

-Q-que… que le sucedió?-

-Axel recuerdas que hace un rato te dije que habría otro problema? Pues ahí lo tienes no quera salir por un rato-

-Sora , será mejor dejarlos solos…¿te parece?-

-Está bien~-

Ambos miraron a Axel con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa, querían que sucediera algo pero todo a su debido tiempo, el pelirrojo no logro decir nada los otros 2 ya estaba en el marco de la puerta y susurraron al mismo tiempo "Suerte" para seguidamente cerrar la puerta Axel miro resignado la puerta para luego suspirar y volver su mirada a el bulto que estaba tiritando, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar.

-Roxas….amm… primero, podría salir de ahí?-

-NO! Yo… casi te mato…. Es mi culpa por no poder controlarme,….. cuando por fin creí tener un amigo…-

-ohh? Pero si parecía que no te agradara cuando te hable? A que se debe el cambio?-

-Es que… bueno… tu me hablaste y … bueno… dijiste que….-

No podía, no podía decirle lo cuanto que le había agradado que le dijera que su nombre era lindo, ya no podía volver a estar tan rojo, no sabía qué hacer, pero el pelirrojo ya se estaba frustrando por el cambio del chico así que con fuerza le quito las sabanas y le agarro las muñecas obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Entonces, que es lo que te hizo cambiar de idea-

El chico sabía que estaba en un aprieto, jamás mostraba como era en realidad, claro que era frio y reservado pero comúnmente cuando sentía vergüenza mostraba enojo y cuando sentía molestia solo se alejaba de las persona , pero ahora no podía el más alto lo tenía aprisionado y además el estaba frustrado una no muy buena combinación.

-A-axel , P-por favor podría volver a…-

-¿Intentar morderme? No creo que puedas si no puedes moverte, ahora, Porque te comportas diferente!?

-¡POR QUE ERES DIFERENTE, LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE SEAS EL UNICO QUE SE PREOCUPE POR MI Y QUE SEAS MI UNICO AMIGO EN TODA MI MISERABLE EXISTENCIA!-

Sucedió todo tan rápido, no sabía cómo es que había logrado explotar, el mismo estaba impresionado de algo que jamás hizo en todos sus años, decir cómo se sentía en verdad, cuando volvió su mirada a la del otro chico vio que lo estaba mirando con sorpresa.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y Comenzó a sollozar al fin pudo decir algo con sinceridad frente al pelirrojo, creía que lo encontraría un estúpido por eso y que ya no estaba a su nivel así que lo dejaría, pero no sucedió eso, sintió como una de sus muñecas era soltada y sintió la mano del mal alto poniendo hacia atrás su cabello para recibir un tierno beso en la frente.

-Roxas , eso suena a lo que diría un niño pequeño con miedo a la soledad ¿pero no me equivoco cierto? Tienes miedo-

En parte era verdad, tenía miedo a no ser tomado en cuenta como los demás de la familia o quizás a perderse a sí mismo por tanta soledad aunque con el tiempo haya logrado acostumbrarse a esta le seguía causando terror.

De alguna u otra forma se soltó del agarra del mas alto y lo abrazo escondiendo su cara en el rostro de este, lo había hecho pensar en muchas cosas que había intentado olvidar, y lo más seguro es que luego intentaría vengarse pero por ahora estaba bien con estar con él.

Cuando Roxas logro calmarse, se separo un poco del otro y miro el reloj que estaba encima de su cómoda – ¿_1:24… cuando paso tanto?-_ se pregunto secándose los restos de lagrimas que tenia, se levanto con dirección al baño dejando al otro en la cama, había sido un tan buen momento de desquite que se sentía como nuevo, se estiro y volvió al cuarto.

-Amm.. Axel? Deberíamos bajar? Sabes el porqué Aqua está aquí?-

-Oye yo con suerte sé que estoy metido en una familia de vampiros no se que pasara entre ustedes-

-Hm…. Nunca es bueno que nos visite, comúnmente es para malas noticias o solo para mandarnos a limpiar la casa….y eso es aburrido.

-Haha bueno yo no te puedo decir que eres un holgazán ya que yo siquiera tengo mi dormitorio limpio-

El rubio miro extrañado al pelirrojo, se sentía extraño de poder hablar con el como si se conocieran de todo la vida, aunque confianza ya tenían demás, eso debería ser parte de Axel el poder llevarse bien con los demás con solo hablarles un momento y ya eran conocidos.

-Oye Axel, No crees que todo esto está pasando muy rápido?-

-Suenas a como si estuviéramos a punto de tener sexo, y la verdad es que creo que sí, pero ya que va, podría ser peor y que me mataran cuando pudieron-

Le devolvió la mirada un poco cansada, estaba claro no había dormido y tampoco había podido la noche anterior, se dio cuenta que el rubio se había vuelto a poner rojo, al parecer se ponía rojo con facilidad o él lo podía lograr, se levanto y lo aprisiono contra la pared, le gustaba molestarlo.

-Puede ser que el niñito nunca haya tenido sexo?

-C-Cállate…. Tu no sabes lo que yo he hecho-

-No es nada, lo sé por tu reacción, eres demasiado inocente-

Axel comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios del más pequeño, este enserio en parte estaba asustado, era verdad jamás en su vida había hecho algo siquiera, besar, y enserio estaba pasando todo tan rápido, demasiado para su gusto, pero ya se había rendido, tenia al pelirrojo demasiado cerca tanto como para sentir su respiración, cerro sus ojos para esperar los labios del otro, este sonrió y terminaría lo que empezó o eso creyó.

La puerta fue abierta brutalmente tanto así que termino trisada en el suelo, ambos miraron hacia donde antes estaba la puerta y se asustaron por igual, un aura negra invadió la habitación, el hermano mayor había llegado para poner orden.

-ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE EL OH TERMINAR PEOR QUE TU CABELLO-

Axel se alejo, sabía que podía terminar muerto, además su broma con el chico había llegado muy lejos, miro por detrás de el mayor de los hermanos y estaban la chica y el moreno haciendo una seña de disculpa, al parecer habían planeando algo improvisado para dejarlos solos.

-Ok, cálmate estábamos por bajar además ¿que tiene de malo una clase de sexualidad?-

Miro divertido a Roxas, este era una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento explotaba de vergüenza, al parecer había metido la pata, porque cuando volvió la mirada a Aqua y Sora estos 2 estaban con una de sus manos en su rostro y Ventus? Ya mostrando los colmillos para asesinarlo.

-Bueno, bueno calmémonos, no es momento para pelear tengo algo muy importante y serio que decirles no es momento de pelear por esto ¿va?-

Al parecer Aqua también tenía la habilidad de calmar el ambiente, agarro del brazo a Ventus y lo llevo fuera de la habitación junto con sora seguido de Axel y Roxas. Aun se sentía el enojo por parte de ventus, no era porque fuera malo el había pasado por malas experiencias y no quería que sus hermanos pasaran por lo mismo.

Bajaron las escaleras y entraron al primer salón que estaba a un costado izquierdo de la entrada principal, era un salón de descanso, ventanas grandes con cortinas azules opacas, que estaban totalmente abiertas exponiendo el cielo estrellado de noche, un tapiz color carmesí, se podía notar una chimenea que no era ocupada de hace tiempo por ultimo 3 sillones de un cuerpo con estilo antiguo y clásico y un sillón de 3 cuerpos del mismo color negro que los otros 3.

Aqua se sentó en el sillón de 3 cuerpos apoyando el brazo derecho en el apoya brazos (N/A: no me digas :DDD) y con sus piernas juntas y sin apoyar su espalda con el respaldo, Sora, Ventus y Roxas se sentó cada uno en uno de los sillones de 3 cuerpos y Axel se apoyo el la parte de arriba de el respaldo de la silla de Roxas.

-Entonces, vamos por lo primero, Aqua que quieres? Y como nos encontraste?-

-Ven, cálmate, créeme no estoy aquí para llevarlos de vuelta a casa.-

-¿Entonces? Eres hermana de Vanitas, como se que no lo haces por el-

-No y lo ultimo seria ayudarlo después de lo que paso, aunque el cambio… bueno ese no es el punto no estoy aquí por el, pero si tiene que ver con la familia y si los están buscando-

-Pero si volvemos Ven estará obligado a casarse o no?-

-No, ya no es por él, Sora, el Tío está buscando a otro –

Los chicos quedaron mirando a aqua sorprendidos, Axel por su parte no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo así que no le pareció mala idea preguntar.

-Quien es el Tío?-pregunto para recibir una respuesta de Roxas

-El Tío de Aqua es nuestro padre, el vampiro más temido y malo de todos y como ya lleva muchos siglos vivos quiere un heredero y entre ellos estamos nosotros, mi me descarto enseguida… Y Sora era muy pequeño así que Ventus estuvo obligado y por algunos sucesos que no me corresponden nos escapamos y terminamos aquí-

-Aqua , ¿entonces a quien está buscando nuestro padre?-

-A ti Sora, tu eres el próximo en la lista-

* * *

_**DIOH MIOH MARCO ANTONIO! QUE ESTAN BUSCANDO DE TIH! xDDD akjskjdjd pues bien mi editora en serie sabe que es lo que sucederá y aunque no este aprueba de esto seré rebelde y lo haré D:! ,También quería aclarar el tema de el trió que tenia pensado hacer entre ventus vanitas y terra :c una amiga me pidió que lo sacara y yo cumplí su deseo a medias (Porque se supone que no la vería mas y esto seria lo único que podría hacer por ella pero no sucedió como todos creíamos y muchas cosas bla bla bla xD) **__** , estará pero no sera la pareja oficial como Vanitas :cccc y pues ya no quiero cambiar mas la historia U_U**_

_**esperen el proximo capitulo si estoy inspirada lo subo entre el lunes y el miercoles y si no... pues no se xD**_


	4. Despertar

_**Lo siento! lo siento! lo siento! siento no haber subido el Fic pero la navidad llego mientras lo escribía y mi madre me regalo el Kingdom Hearts 1.5 entonces ;-; hasta mi vida social se fue al carajo... ammm bien recibí 2 Review *^* ._. **_

_**satanas4eva: Pao te lo ruego xDDDD deja de mandarme mensajes por cuentas separadas con los Reviwe de "Bo0t1" estaba todo bien y ademas tienes suag y cosas satanicas xDDDDD**_

_**Lucy-Chan Fan Yaoi : ;-; a alguien que no son mis amigas lee el fic xDDDDD leí tu Review y te juro que me puse a escribir yo no creo que sea tan buena historia no puedo creer que te haya gustado sjhajsaksj Gracias por el Reviwe **_

_**Y por ultimo me queda decir que Kingdom hearts no es mio ni sus personajes son todos de Square Enix y Disney.**_

_**Pues bien comencemos con el cuarto capitulo! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Había comenzado a amanecer y debían ir a la escuela e intentar seguir la rutina diaria que se habían puesto, Sora abrió el armario para cambiarse y ponerse otro uniforme Limpio, el DIA anterior había sido cansador y muchas cosas sucedieron incluso pudo llegar a sacar conclusiones de lo que Aqua les había dicho la noche anterior, si los encontraban no los dejarían tranquilos hasta lograr lo que querían.

-Flash back-

Quedaron impresionados después de lo que la chica dijo, los 2 rubios se levantaron de sus asientos, Roxas miro a Aqua con cara de preocupación mientras que Ventus la miro con cara de enojo y rabia. El moreno no se movió de hecho no le extrañaba nada de lo que le estaba diciendo la chica, sabía que tarde o temprano su padre lo pondría en una situación asi, porque por eso nació de una pareja que siquiera se quería .

Cerró los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, aunque supiera que vendrían por el no tenía idea de que es lo que querían de el pero no era nada bueno, lo pensó un poco pero nada se le vino a la mente le frustraban los temas familiares y más cuando tenía que ver con su padre, volvió a la realidad y miro a sus hermanos estos le miraban preocupado.

Sora les dedico una sonrisa diciéndoles que todo estaba bien y que podían volver a sentarse un gesto que ambos entendieron, Ventus creía que con el pasar del tiempo sora iba madurando y eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo pero a la vez inquieto él no tenía la culpa de ser lo que era. Cuando ambos rubios se sentaron y miraron a Sora que al parecer comenzaría a hablar.

-¿Y que es lo que esta buscando de mi?-

-El quiere casarte…-

-Casarme? Con quien? Si las 2 de las 3 grandes familias tenían a sus hijos mayores pretendiendo a Ven-

Sora básicamente no entendía muy bien el punto de Aqua incluso comenzó a creer que solo les estaba jugando una broma ,Las 3 grandes familias, la raza de vampiros al igual que la de los humanos es repartida por rango, pero los vampiros en ese aspecto también son algo diferentes ya que están solo separados por 3 rangos las 3 grandes familias, los nobles y los demás vampiros, las 3 grandes familias constituían de los Winkendorth que integraban el mismo, su padre, la madre de Ventus y Roxas y estos.

Luego los seguían los Rosenzweig que Integraban a su madre, Aqua , Vanitas y el Padre de estos y los Weiman que Integraban a su único hijo, Terra y sus padres, esas eran las 3 grandes familias o eso es lo que ellos creían.

-Sora una de las 3 familias fue sacada de ahí y fue bajada a los nobles y no es la tuya por un hecho lógico y te aseguro que la de nosotros tampoco es… los Weiman…. Terra… ellos perdieron en un combate la verdad es que estoy aquí para hablarles sobre eso también, Creo que la familia que les gano hizo trampa-

-¿Trampa? Aqua los combates son vistos por las otras familias lo otro que pudo haber sido seria…..-el moreno hablo un poco confundido tenía una idea de lo que se refería la peliazul.

-Yo creo que se gano el aprecio de las familias para que los ayudaran con los distintos poderes psicológicos y debilitaron de alguna forma a los Weiman pudo ser eso o una niña de tu misma edad que parecía tirar florecitas le patio el trasero en 5 minutos-

-Y que tiene que ver que los bajaran con que me tenga que casar?-

-Porque la niñita que le gano, en la ceremonia de felicitación el jefe de su familia le pidió a tu padre que ella se casara contigo y adivina que…. El acepto gustoso, ósea además de que su hijo más preciado se vaya a casar va a heredar toda la familia-

-Aqua te estás saltando un detalle muy importante- roxas llevaba un rato impaciente por saber quiénes eran- Quienes son los tales que bajaron a los weiman?-

-Su apellido es Diermissen, y tu hermosa Prometida Sora, se llama Kairi-

Sora ya había escuchado mucho y estaba cansado, se quería bañar y dejar este tema para otro momento, se levanto de su asiento y todos pusieron su vista en el.

-Lo siento, necesito un baño y creo que todos hemos tuvimos un día agitado, porque no descansamos antes de que amanezca?

Todos asintieron, sora puso una sonrisa algo melancólica, no quería nada de lo que estaba pasando solo quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad, miro a Axel que estaba bostezando, se le había olvidado que estaba ahí y de seguro debería estar confundido y al parecer cansado.

Cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y se le acerco al pelirrojo una sonrisa, cuando este noto su presencia lo quedo mirando con cara extrañado, Roxas estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que hacían entre ellos.

-Axel, necesito hablar contigo ¿te molesta acompañarme a mi habitación?

-Claro no tengo problemas-

Accedió rápidamente porque parecía ser algo importante, cuando volvia su mirada a Roxas este parecía algo molesto pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, Aqua y Ventus se quedaron conversando un poco más.

Ambos iban caminando por el pasillo sin decir una palabra, Axel ya había bostezado un veces desde la ida de la sala hasta la puerta de la habitación de sora, lo más seguro es que no fuera a clases hoy por su cansancio, entraron a la misma habitación donde estaba Riku durmiendo, sora le hizo un gesto con una de sus manos para que se sentara en una de las sillas de la mini sala de estar que tenía en su habitación.

-¿Y bien? Que quería hablarle pregunto el pelirrojo cruzando sus brazos

-Es bastante curioso pero son 2 razones, vayamos en orden, me imagino que estas algo confundido y te debo algunas explicaciones-

-Oh! Si no te molesta, por favor acláramelas porque como tú dices no entiendo y ya me vi envuelto en esto-

-Créeme lo harías tarde o temprano, pero vamos por lo primero, cómo pudiste notar venimos de una familia muy especial de vampiros y nos están buscando, al principio era a Ventus porque el debía decidir entre 2 pretendientes, y prefiero escapar y aquí estamos, ahora me están buscando a mi-

-¿Por qué a ti y no a Roxas si después de Ventus viene el?

-Porque… yo soy diferente, Ventus fue elegido por ser el mayor, pero conmigo no es así, Los Winkendorth son una descendencia de sangres puras el nivel máximo de autoridad en la sociedad de los vampiros, y todo iba bien mis abuelos tuvieron a mis padres que son hermanos ellos en su adolescencia cada uno se metió con diferentes vampiros, nobles por supuesto, mi madre tuvo a Aqua y luego de un año tuvo a Vanitas con otro Vampiro y Mi padre tuvo a Ventus con otra mujer vampiro y casi después de que tuvieron a Ventus, Nacio Roxas, cuando ellos cumplieron la edad necesaria, fueron obligados a estar juntos algo que no duro, pero fruto de esa relación nací yo, un sangre pura, mis padres luego de eso, de cumplir lo que se les exigía, volvieron con quienes tuvieron a sus hijos y así están actualmente.

-Wow debe ser duro….-

-La verdad es que no es tanto como creo que crees…. Tanto Aqua, Ventus, Roxas y Vanitas me hacen sentir como si fueras hermanos totalmente, no me miran diferente-

Sora se toco el pecho y sonrio mientras decía esas palabras, era verdad, ya no tenía problemas con ser diferente a ellos, ya que lo querían y el a ellos, miro a Axel debía decirle lo segundo de porque antes de que se le olvidara.

-Axel, tu serás muy importante para nosotros, podría arriesgar a decir que eres como la llave a nuestra solución-

-Eh? Porque lo dices?-

-Hace un rato… cuando bebí un poco de tu sangre pude ver algo, y es la razón de tu inmunidad, los vampiros cuando se casan con humanos y tienen hijos que se casan con otros humanos y así sucesivamente van perdiendo la descendencia vampírica, hasta "desaparecer" completamente, eso es un inmune, básicamente eres descendiente vampiro y por eso los poderes no funcionan en ti-

-Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que vengo de una familia de vampiros?-

-Si, pero ten cuidado, si te muerden vuelves a ser un vampiro, sea cual sea el vampiro que te muerda vuelves a ser uno-

-¿a qué te refieres? Me estas confundiendo-

-Mira, un vampiro normal y de la nobleza no puede convertir a los humanos en vampiros, solo les succionan la sangre hasta matarlos, un sangre pura los puede convertir en vampiros con morderlos, pero tu caso es diferente, por ya tener ADN vampírico en algún lugar de tu cuerpo, cualquier contacto que tenga que ver con nosotros o mejor dicho si te mordemos, ve olvidándote de lo agradable que es la luz del sol para ti-

-OH eso es una duda que tengo!-

-Qué? Cual?-

-Ustedes no se mueren por tocar el sol?-

-Claro que no…tampoco me afecta el ajo y las cruces así que no lo intentes -

-OK….-

-Bueno terminemos con lo que estábamos, me imagino que estas cansado y quieres dormir el cuarto de invitados está desocupado, te puedes quedar no creo que al director le afecte-

-Si nunca le importa al fina… ¿oye esto se debe a que bebiste de mi sangre? ¿Qué mas puedes saber?-

-Bueno fue coincidencia ya sabía que tu padre era el director por tu apellido, aunque llegamos al punto que quería, como sabes tienes ADN antiguo y de un vampiro que al parecer no es cualquiera, en el internado no hay una especie de sótano?-

-No tengo idea, la verdad es que no paso mucho tiempo en familia como para saber y menos dentro de la escuela-

-Bueno, al parecer hay un sótano, con información que nos podría servir para algunas cosas, aun no lo sé pero podría servirnos alguna vez-

-Es extraño que sepas más cosas que yo…..-

-Hehe…. Es culpa de la sangre-

-¿Eso era todo?-

-Si ¿esperabas algo más? Si querías que te hablara de Roxas que mal por ti tendrás que ingeniártelas solo… o quizás te ayude -

-OK… gracias por el apoyo, cierto, que harás con el –el pelirrojo señalo a riku con su pulgar.

-Ya veré aunque ahora creo que me daré una ducha-

-Bien yo ire a dormir, ¿dónde está el dichoso cuarto?-

-bajando las escaleras, pasillo del lado derecho tercera puerta-

-Oye ¿no me voy a perder cierto?-

-Claro que no, es una casa más pequeña que la escuela no creo que tengas problemas- sora se rio divertido ante el comentario, Axel era el tipo de persona que hacia reír a los demás siempre y que no importaba la situación siempre se la tomaba con humor, le agradaba eso de el pelirrojo, este salió por la puerta haciéndole señas de despedida que le devolvió con una sonrisa.

Apenas desapareció de su vista, miro al suelo con rostro de cansancio, había sido un no muy buen primer día de clases, casi matan a Riku, Roxas casi muerde a Axel, se entero de que lo iban a casar porque ya sabía que los estaban buscando y estaba muy cansado para mas noticias y solo se quería dar un baño.

Entro a el cuarto del baño y apenas cerro la puerta se apoyo en esta mirando sus pies ya descalzos, debía ver que iba a hacer con Riku aunque no tenia muchas opciones, tenia que despertarlo o despertarlo, no eran opciones que le agradaran en este momento por lo que había sucedido antes con el peliplateado, tenia terror de la reacción que tendría.

Se acerco a la tina y se arrodillo apoyando sus codos en el borde de la superficie fría y blanca, Luego de estar cerca de 2 minutos sin dejar de mirar el fondo de esta y acerco su mano al grifo para abrirlo y esperar a que la tina de llenara hasta un poco antes de tope, miro el agua con la mirada perdida hizo un movimiento con su mano y con su dedo índice comenzó a dibujar círculos en el agua, sentía que ya no tenia fuerzas para nada.

Se decidió a levantarse y meterse antes de que el agua se comenzara a enfriar, comenzó a sacarse la ropa lentamente estaba tan cansado que no podía acelerar sus movimientos, introdujo el primer pie y luego el segundo para terminar entrando completamente, se hundió hasta la nariz y comenzó a hacer burbujas, Sora había sacado la conclusión de que mejor no debería ir a la escuela pero no quería comenzar a faltar ya desde el segundo día, sin darse cuenta habían pasado horas desde que se había metido al baño y se estaban asomando los primeros rayos de sol por la ventana del baño.

-Fin Flash Back-

Suspiro pesadamente aun llevaba una toalla y debía colocarse en uniforme aunque tenía un horrible sueño y quería dormir, y cerró la puerta y apoyo su frente en la puerta de madera su armario.

-¿Crees que deba ir?- susurro casi para sí mismo.

-Sinceramente me da igual, aunque creo que depende de ti-

-Van, jamás me has ayudado mucho en tomar decisiones- sonrío sin despegar su frente del armario.

-No soy bueno en tomar decisiones soy más de fuerza, no soy buena opción para preguntar eso-

-Sabes… me he estado preguntando…. ¿hasta cuándo lograremos engañar a Ven?…. O sea tarde o temprano te encontrara y sabrá que estas dentro de la casa y hay una gran posibilidad de que me odie por estar ayudándote…..-

Así es, Sora estaba ayudando a Vanitas a esconderse en su casa mientras intentaba a arreglar sus cosas con Ven, y la verdad y el hecho de que el moreno no pudiese esconder los secretos mucho tiempo era mala señal para ambos.

-Mira…. Estoy viendo la forma de hacer esto y enserio lo veo difícil con lo que está sucediendo en la familia pero intentare hacerlo pronto me molesta verlo así… además tú tienes tus propios problemas-apunto a riku- no te metas en los míos.-

Luego de decir eso desapareció, Sora se dio la vuelta y quedo mirando el lugar de donde estaba con rostro de "_pero si tú me metiste en el momento en el que me obligaste a que te ayudara"_ luego de eso suspiro, quizás tenía razón, pero prefería no pensar medio dormido, mejor no iría a la escuela.

Devolvió el uniforme a el armario, saco una camisa y se la puso, a veces pensaba que debía comprarse un pijama y no usar camisas 3 tallas más grandes de las que usaba a veces le incomodaba al moverse en la cama con estas.

Dio la vuelta hacia el lado en el cual no estaba Riku, levanto las sabanas y se metió dentro, estaba tan cansado como para pensar algo coherente sobre estar al lado del otro acomodo dándole la espalda y ahí se quedo dormido.

-o-

Despertó con el cuello adolorido, el cuerpo adolorido, con dolor de cabeza, y con el brazo acalambrado, miro a su alrededor y nada era conocido tenía 2 opciones:

1-los marcianos lo raptaron y hasta ya hicieron experimentos con él.

2-Estaba total y absolutamente muerto.

Quiso mover su brazo dormido, pero un peso lo estaba impidiendo, las sabanas de al lado comenzaron a moverse y comenzó a salir un cabello café con puntas, Riku miro impresionado al chico de al lado mientras este se frotaba delicadamente un ojo.

-ah...-el moreno bozteso- Buenos dias...

El castaño al darse cuenta de que riku habia despertado sin la necesidad de que este lo despertara, salto de la cama y estuvo a punto de tropezarse, pero riku logro tomarle de la mano y atraerlo a el.

Quedaron en una pose bastante comprometedora, sora encima de los muslos de riku y el peliplateado con las manos sobre las caderas del moreno.

-G-Gracias...-

Se quedaron mirando perdidamente, Sora tenia un sentimiento de nostalgia al mirar al mas alto, como si ya lo conociera desde antes.

- Estas comodo?-

Aun tenia el brazo acalambrado y creia que debia ponerse al dia con lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ah...-dijo apenado y se reacomodo en la cama.-Lo siento...

-Bueno no importa...- dijo con una sonrisa divertida- y? Que hago aqui?-

-Ah... Es mi dormitorio... Ayer en la tarde te intentaron morder... Y... Yo... Tuve que hacerte dormir...-

-Asi que intentaron morderme, osea que se supone que estoy en una casa de vampiros?, oh si claro y yo soy blanca nieves-

-No recuerdas que sucedio ayer? Y no me crees? Y ademas como te despertaste si yo aun no he hecho nada para despertarte...¿como?-

-De que estaa hablando?-

Ya se habia levantado de la cama y fue direccion a la salida de la habitacion cuando llego eh intento abrirla pero vio como el pestillo se cerraba.

-Riku no te puedes ir aun! Ademas no hemos terminado de hablar-

Riku se dio media vuelta y este lo miro a los ojos, tenia los ojos rojos y le estaba dedicando una adorable sonrisa como si no pasara nada.

El peliplateado se volvio a acercar y se sento en el borde de la cama mirando al suelo.

-Mira riku creo que ya te di un buen ejemplo, y parece que tienes problemas para recordar cosas-

-De que hablas? Yo ayer estaba en clases hasta la hora del almuerzo y... Yo...-los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente, desde que se escapo a la hors de almuerzo hasta cuando Sora lo habia hecho dormir- Es... Verdad-

-Te lo dije y no me creiste- el moreno hizo un puchero y se sento al lado de el.

Riku aun seguia mirando al suelo y tenia su mano izquierda en su cuello.

-No ... Paso nada-

-Es que llegue justo a tiempo con Axel-

-Axel? Ese tipo esta metido en todo...-

-Hehe... Aunque a sido de mucha ayuda-

Le dedico una sonrisa al mas alto y luego comenzo a explicarle la situacion de lo que estaba pasando y el porque ya estaba involucrado.

-Asi que eso esta sucediendo... Y pensar que queria un año normal-

-Lo siento...-

-No te disculpes, aunque es mas problematico llevarse con alguien como tu-

Levanto su mano y la puso sobre la cabeza del mas bajo y comenzo a acariciarla el cabello de sora que no evito ponerse absolutamente rojo.

El peliblanco se levanto y se coloco en el borde de la ventana para mirar y aproximar en algo la hora, ya estaba oscuro.

-Dijiste que estuve durmiendo... No fue mucho ¿verdad?-

-No... Toda la noche hasta la tarde de hoy... Hubieras dormido una o dos horas mas, aunque siquiera debiste despertar por ti mismo, tuve que bajar demasiado la guardia.-

-Bueno... Creo que debo ir a mi habitación-

Riku ya se estaba volviendo a acercar a la puerta para irse y sora sintio como si todo se fuera a derrumbar si el otro lo dejaba.

Le tomo la muñeca dejando al peliblanco impresionado ante el acto y antes de poder terminar de verlo ya estaban en el piso con el otro encima abrazandolo del cuello.

-S-Siento estar siendo tan extraño a pesar de que no nos conocemos, pero yo no lo siento asi, y siento como que si te vas pasaría algo malo, siento como si te conociera desde antes y eso me frustra-

-yo igual lo siento... Por eso creo que debo alejarte porque puede que no te quiera dejar ir-

-¿Eh?-

-Estoy bromeando…. –le comienza a estirar las mejillas al más bajo- aunque en parte es verdad o solo me siento aturdido, así que… te parece si me dejas pararme e irme?

El peliplateado se levanto y había podido salir por fin de la habitación, miro hacia los 2 lados y camino con dirección a las escaleras, era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera, salió con dirección a su habitación, era obvio que no dormiría durante toda la noche pensando en cómo tomarse esta situación.

* * *

_**Ok pues diré que no me esforcé o al menos no me gusto del todo este capitulo como que me obligue a hacerlo U_U emmm de ahora en adelante intentare pasar los días mas y masssss rápido porque llevo 5 capítulos y xDDDDD bueno solo ha pasado un día en el Fic.**_

_**Les adre un adelanto de algo que sucederá ... puede que en un evento de la escuela -Recuerden que es un internado de hombres... creo haberlo dicho...creo- por sorteo casualmente Sora, Roxas y Ventus xD seran vestidos de mujer...**_

_**Aunque creo que esto sera en como 2 capitulos mas... debo explicar mas cosas.**_


End file.
